


Overture

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: Some s1 fluff for Valentine’s Day ❤️ and as a teensy gift to the artist whose work (a lovely illustration of Hanni and Will chatting in the classroom) inspired it @haedraulics (on tumblr)





	Overture

Most days Will’s students dashed to the door after a class. But then most days there wasn’t a chiseled-from-marble man strolling toward the lectern. 

Ignoring their whispers, Will busied himself loading essays into his bag. 

“I suppose it would be cliché to say I was in the neighborhood.”

Doubly cliché to say it like that, Will thought. “Not if it’s true.” 

A cup of coffee moved into Will’s field of vision. “I thought perhaps you might need a pick me up.” 

Hannibal radiated polite calm. A regal lion next to Will’s alley cat. Will tried not to hate him for it. “Thanks,” he said after a pause. 

Hannibal surveyed the room, hands clasped behind his back like some ship commander. “They’ve been keeping you busy.”

Will sipped, chasing away the stragglers with a death stare. “Yeah.” 

“How are you holding up?”

The inevitable question. Will had a dozen smart ass answers ready to fire back. If it had been anyone else. But then no one else looked at him the way Hannibal was looking now. Like nothing else mattered. 

The truth then. “I’m managing.” More weary than he intended.

Hannibal considered him. Will searched for pity in his eyes. He found none. 

Something quiet passed between them. Later Will would call it an awkward silence. In that moment though … his hand curled tight around the cup as he imagined slipping inside Hannibal’s coat, feeling strong arms gather him in. 

Seemingly reluctant to break the spell, Hannibal pressed his lips closed. 

The tension grew heavy. Will feared he might say one of the many stupid things rolling around in his brain. “Thanks for the coffee.” 

Hannibal flushed, almost as if he’d forgotten why he was there. “Of course,” he replied smoothly. Not fooling anyone.

Spurred by the small victory, Will tiptoed toward the lion, extending an imaginary hand. “You weren’t in the neighborhood, were you?”

Warmth kindled in Hannibal’s voice. “No.”

The lion bowed his head, inviting. Will took a breath, his fingers trembling to touch. “It’s a long drive back.”

Eyes on Will’s, Hannibal nodded solemnly. “It is.”


End file.
